Juma Tribal Area
The Juma Tribal Area in Africa is home to Princess Chiamaka and her people, the Juma. Denizens Princess Chiamaka is ruler of the Juma and once of Victor's Undead Five. Scarlett has come to the Juma Tribal Lands in pursuit of the Princess. (more...). Akbah, the Juma tribesman Scarlett rescued in the Arsenal District docks back in Venice, helps lead her to the Tribal Lands. After Scarlett has confronted Princess Chiamaka, he returns to his profession as a Trainer in Physical Skills. A shaman Madman is hanging in a cage down by the Anchorage when Scarlett first arrives. He keeps raving and shouting, "you don't have the power," at her. After Scarlett has confronted Princess Chiamaka, he becomes a talkative source of information on all sorts of interesting topics. Gero is the Master of the Necropolis (after Scarlett's confrontation with Princess Chiamaka.) Themba will be waiting at the Anchorage to take Scarlett to the Princess's Black Ship and so back to Venice. Captain Ayo is master of Black Ship in Venice's Harbor after returning from Africa' he can sail Scarlett back to the Juma Tribal Lands if she left some unfinished business. The nameless Juma Tribeswoman Scarlett probably first met in the Skullbreak Tavern will be back in her homeland, working as a Trader, once Scarlett has confronted Princess Chiamaka. Juma Tribal Area The Juma live in valleys carved from the rocks on open grasslands. The tribe's Village is scattered about the Tree of Life, a huge tree with a partially hollow interior that serves as the tribe's focus and the source of the Princess's power. The Southern Basin and the Northern Basin are large expanses of rolling grassland where wild Baka Beasts roam. The only way to reach the northern basin is by crossing over a wide natural bridge that curves over the northern approach to the Juma Village, one of the giant roots spreading from the Tree of Life. There are four natural caves in the cliffs that surround the Juma lands, treated as Sacred Caves by the tribesmen. Each contains either a couple of undead Skeletons or Baka Beasts. Three of these will contain stone fragments of a Gateway Idol (one in each cave.) The cave near the Southern Basin is also inhabited by three Baka Beasts; the cave near the Natural Bridge and the cave nearest the Tree of Life are both guarded by some hostile, animated Skeletons. The fourth, at the northern end of the Northern Basin, contains the Gateway Idol itself. (That cave also contains a non-hostile Skeleton, which, if spoken to using The Whisper, will warn Scarlett to stay away - which, of course, she can't do. That Northern Basin cave also includes locked tomb. If Scarlett has joined the Order of the Holy Seal and has accepted The Harness of St. Anthony quest, she will have the key to enter and claim the harness.) There are a total of six different entrances to the hollow interior of the Tree of Life. The Necropolis is a large, closed arena that will serve as the setting for the final confrontation between Scarlett and Princess Chiamaka. After this titanic battle, the tribe will go back to using it as a venue for tests of combat skill. Gero will offer Scarlett a chance to participate in such a nonlethal contest. The Anchorage it is a small beach in a cove that provides a dock for boats from anchored ships. It's the way to travel to and from the Juma Tribal Area. Related Quests * Poison - Princess Chiamaka has poisoned Scarlett. Scarlett needs to find a cure by chasing the Princess to Africa. * The Hunted Becomes The Hunter - Pursue and confront Princess Chiamaka in the Juma Tribal Lands. * Let the Games Begin! - Participate in the tournament in Necropolis. * The Baka King - Kill the wild King of the Baka Beasts in the Norther Basin. * The Longest Journey - Deliver a letter to Akbah here. (Hooded Wings guild only.) * The Harness of St. Anthony - Retrieve the harness of St. Anthony from the Juma Tribal Land. (Order of the Holy Seal guild only.) Category:Locale